


没有肉的奇幻漂流

by Vkapu



Category: Life（2017）, 异星觉醒
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkapu/pseuds/Vkapu
Summary: 写在前面：这篇文为我群自娱自乐产物，目前作者三个人：桌布，斐瑜，咔咔（也就是我……创作时间上为5月23日我在群里开脑洞，脑洞分为①肉②甜饼③剧情，当晚桌布太太爆手速写完了②，5月26日斐瑜太太写完了①，至于最后的部分啊天气真好……然后现在放到ao3来存个档~英文不好如果那里选错或填错了欢迎批评指正~





	没有肉的奇幻漂流

Part1 BY斐瑜  
舱门关闭的一瞬间，大卫在心里给自己竖起了一座死亡倒计时牌。  
比之前体积更庞大了一些的卡尔文迅速贴了上来，隔着密不透风的宇航服张牙舞爪。  
大卫调整了一下呼吸，把仅剩的一根氧烛丢了出去。他没有太多时间，必须立刻切换手动操作模式，尽快把自己和这个令人作呕的怪物一起丢到外太空去。大卫平顺了一下呼吸，抬起右手稳稳地握住操纵杆——只要几次拨动，这一切很快就能结束了。  
然而大卫没能如愿。几乎在同一时刻，卡尔文抛弃了尚有残余的氧烛，伸出一条触手缠绕住大卫的右臂，紧接着是它的整个身体，像一块巨大的吸盘紧紧贴在宇航服上，余下的几条触手在大卫眼前肆无忌惮地挥舞。  
大卫在头盔里倒抽一口气。一股前所未有的强大力量拉拽着他的胳膊，他已经快要抓不住操纵杆。卡尔文在阻止他们飞向外太空——这个意识令大卫有些惊慌失措。他瞪大眼睛，张开嘴巴发出一连串no，用力地甩着胳膊和身体想要挣脱卡尔文的控制，可惜只是痴心妄想。  
那个怪物的触手缠住了操纵杆。大卫绝望地闭上眼睛。  
一阵不同寻常的异动迫使大卫重新睁开眼。卡尔文没有像对待他的同伴一样用虐杀的力道缠住他的腿或胳膊。大卫当然不会傻到以为这是宇航服的功劳，或许又经历了一次进化的卡尔文决定换一种方式来了结他的生命。  
几条触手控制住他的手脚，其中一条灵活地贴在头盔边沿，只用了短短几秒钟，本应该是世界上最安全严密的宇航服头盔就被打开了。大卫还来不及从错愕的情绪中回过神来，禁锢他手脚的力量突然放松了。卡尔文的身体骤然在他眼前舒展开，勉强能够称为脸的部位正对着他的眼睛。这让大卫联想到了草原上展示自己力量的雄性动物，往往是为了猎杀，或者交配。  
卡尔文的脸慢慢凑近，滑腻腻的触手触摸大卫因为紧张恐惧而冷冰冰的脸颊。预料之中的杀戮并未来临，卡尔文更像是在凝视他、观察他。触手毫无阻碍地在他脸上肆意滑动，大卫垂下眼睛就能看到那淡蓝色半透明皮肤下纵横交错的经络。  
大卫几乎连呼吸都要停止了，因为卡尔文很快把那条触手塞进他口中。像是生吞了一条章鱼，大卫条件反射地胃酸上涌，想要呕吐。触手在他口中扫荡，抚过他的牙床，纠缠着他同样柔软的舌头，探入喉咙深处。  
大卫来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流进脖子。触手抵着他的舌根，他的下巴酸痛急了，喉咙又痛又痒。他呜咽着想把嘴里的东西弄出去，却只能换来更进一步的深入。  
有几条触手已经伸进宇航服里——大卫完全无法思考它们是怎么进去的——在他的腰臀上来回蹭，其中两条缠着他的大腿，触碰他的性器。大卫在座位上扭动、踢打，扯着卡尔文的触手向外拽，有限的挣扎不仅没有让他摆脱桎梏，反而让卡尔文的动作更具侵略性。  
几条触手在大卫的下半身毫无章法地游走了一阵，找到了某个隐秘的入口，其中一条试探性地戳刺了一下。意识到卡尔文是想把那条婴儿手臂粗的触手塞进自己的后穴，大卫被塞住的嘴巴泄出含混不清的尖叫。他抓住卡尔文的身体用力向下扯，后者却牢牢缠着他的腰和大腿，并且用多余的两条触手包裹住他的手腕固定在身体两侧，让他仿佛待宰羔羊一样动弹不得。  
卡尔文的触手终于顶进了那个从未有人开拓过的密穴，冰凉的触感像手术器械，却是柔软的。它同时抽出了大卫口中的那条触手，改为圈住他两腿间的性器。大卫仰着脖子，不成调的呻吟从喉咙里挤出来，疼痛和一种不可名状的感觉一起朝他袭来，后穴因为突如其来的刺激剧烈收缩，似乎想把闯入者赶出去。  
卡尔文如同寻到了新玩具的孩子，触手不断向深处探索着，到达了一个不可思议的深度，停顿了片刻，似乎是生物交配的本能驱使，很快就开始在紧致的密穴里进进出出。  
大卫已经连叫都叫不出来了。被一只外星怪物侵犯的事实让他感到羞耻。他的性经验原本就不太丰富，在太空中的更是过着几乎禁欲的生活，现在却因为卡尔文的插入而有了快感，甚至被它操干到发不出声音。他的身体接触到的是卡尔文冰凉的皮肤，浑身却热的发烫。大卫在狭小密闭的逃生舱里艰难地维持着正常呼吸，口水和生理性的泪水失控地布满整张脸。  
卡尔文的侵犯持续一段时间后一条触手再次回到大卫脸上，与刚才不同的是有某种透明的液体从上面滴落下来，与大卫的眼泪和汗水混杂在一起。然后大卫惊恐地发现卡尔文的整个身体似乎都在向外排泄这种液体，包括他密穴里的那条触手。液体从两股间流出来，卡尔文的触手也跟着抽出，继续攀附在大卫的身体上。  
他的宇航服完整地包裹着他的身体，只有他自己知道内里是多么狼狈不堪，那种透明粘稠的液体几乎覆盖了他全身——混合着他的精液。  
逃生舱开始剧烈抖动起来，大卫知道他们大概已经进入了大气层。疲惫和绝望让他缓缓合上眼睛，等待降落时的一次重击。

 

Part 2 分割线内正文BY桌布 头尾BY咔咔

前情提要：逃生舱坠落过程中发生了不可描述。

大卫声嘶力竭的noooo没有能够阻止渔民打开逃生舱的舱门，他挣扎着想摆脱卡尔文在身上留下的层层粘液网以及牢牢纠缠着的卡尔文本体，拜虚弱疼痛的躯体所赐，只能眼睁睁看着第一次感受到重力的卡尔文恋恋不舍地爬起来，迅速地钻出舱去。  
接着就是渔民的尖叫，金属弹在逃生舱上的脆响，血肉被绞碎的声音，突然汹涌的水流声。

大卫咬牙向舱外爬去。  
他扶着舱门踩在逃生舱橙色的漂浮气垫上，空气里满是血液的腥味，底下的海水已是通红，而远处的渔船处传来了枪声与未听过语言的喊叫……以及惨叫。

“没有第四道防火墙来阻止他了。”大卫无力地望着攀附在渔船上体积又大上许多的火星生物。  
四百多天未感受过的重力，萎缩的肌肉，坠落过程中卡尔文在他身上深入的纠缠，种种因素的叠加让他难以承受。

大卫终究坚持不下去了，一头栽倒在血水之中。  
————————————————————————————  
他沉了进去，带着疼痛和疲乏，甚至懒于挥动手臂让自己浮起来。  
似乎有什么在他的脑子里诱哄他睡去。睡吧，那个声音对他说，睡着了一切都会好起来。  
认为无论如何都不会比现在更糟，他听从了，他失去了意识。  
……  
唤醒他的是水泡破裂的声音，而他第一眼看到的是一条有着孔雀绿色尾鳍的鱼，在三米开外的地方摇摇摆摆地游过。他跳起来，又马上因为尾椎的剧痛躺了回去。  
这会儿功夫，他总算发现了自己的处境——他在卡尔文的体内。  
“见鬼，这怪物居然活吞了我。”大卫咒骂出声。  
更多的鱼游过，他意识到自己正悬浮在海水里。  
在他的周围，卡尔文淡蓝色身体的膨胀成了一个球形，透明的膜状组织隔开了海水，大卫壮着胆子爬过去碰了碰那层膜，那触感不像他认知里的任何一种地球生物。  
他也并没有发现自己身体有任何部位正在被融化。  
似乎是感知到他的醒来，卡尔文开始逐渐向上游去，大卫从周边越来越明亮的光线判断出这一点，他开始发愁，不知道这怪物是不是要一直带着他在海里游来游去，等到三年五载以后才把他整个消化掉。  
露出水面的那一刻，球形消失了，大卫掉进了水里。一秒钟，或者三秒钟不到的时间，他又被什么东西轻轻托住了  
卡尔文球消失了，他坐在这怪物的身上，漂浮在海面。看来他并没有被吞下去，只是被卡尔文不知道用什么办法完好无损地包了起来。  
而现在，他在海面上坐着，跟卡尔文面面相觑——如果卡尔文长了眼睛的那部分可以被称之为面孔的话。  
它到底想做什么？大卫想着，他太阳穴旁边的皮肤突突地跳着，提醒他这短短24小时内发生的事情太多了，已超出他能认真思考的范围。

夜幕降临，海里发光的藻类漂浮了起来。大卫注视着这些镶在深蓝色海水中发光的小斑点，觉得它们像那些遥远的星星一样，这让他想起了在深空时的那些日子。  
如果他足够神经粗，他也许可以当作他儿时那不切实际的幻想终于实现了，他，独自一人在天空里遨游，身边是闪闪发亮的星星，伸手就能触碰到。

他没能回忆太久，一阵摇晃打断了他，他抬起头，看到一条触手迎面向他抽来。  
是时候结束了，庆幸于能够在这样静谧的时刻死去，大卫感到一阵古怪的安慰，他闭上眼睛，祈祷卡尔文不要让他死得太痛苦。  
然而想象的折磨并没有来临，他听到面前传来噗噗的声音，于是冒险睁开了一只眼。  
几条鱼在他膝盖边扑腾着，触手从里面拣出一条鱼推到他手边，又飞快地退了回去。  
是条漂亮的小丑鱼。

“你要做什么？”大卫举着那条鱼，傻乎乎地问卡尔文。  
就好像卡尔文会开口说话似的，大卫在心里对自己翻着白眼。  
一只触角伸过来，把鱼往他的嘴里塞。  
不不不不，他把触手从他嘴里拔出来，努力平复着因这个动作勾起的某段不愉快的回忆而引发的颤栗。  
“这没法吃，你明白吗？”他拍打着那条无精打采的触手，“这个有毒！还是说这就是你的目的？”  
这天晚上大卫花了点时间一一拒绝卡尔文试图喂食他的每一条鱼，天知道为什么这小畜生总能挑到一群鱼里最能毒死人的那些。  
最后，卡尔文总算卷起来一些看上去无害的鲳类，这次它自己把鱼吞掉了，然后给大卫灌了一嘴鱼味儿的土豆汤状的液体。  
大卫毫无反抗地吃了下去，并且将自己脑海里某些畏畏缩缩地声音掐灭了。  
要知道这比被爆菊要好多了。

大卫知道自己在痊愈，每一个钟头，他都能感觉到自己身体上破损的地方正在被修复。起作用的是也许是那些鱼，也许是某些他不想知道的东西。  
但不管怎么样，他决定不能再忍受这样的日子。  
大卫试图跟卡尔文谈判，这怪物不能说话，但似乎能听懂他在说什么。  
“听着，你让我不被淹死和饿死，我非常感激你。”  
卡尔文最靠近脑部的那只触手，这几天来承担着跟他交流的重任——一般是喂食或者愤怒地抽打他的脸颊，此刻正松松地卷在他的手臂上，听到他的话后，轻轻在他手背上拂过。  
好的讯号，这一般代表卡尔文心情愉快。  
“但……你能不能试着让我自己进食，你的鱼肉泥味道真的太恶心了。”  
触手，大卫现在决定称呼这条触手为小鞭子，威胁般地收紧了一圈。  
“拜托！如果你真的要把我喂胖了再吃，你该知道恐惧和恶心会让人肉变得又酸又臭。”大卫努力地让自己的语气变得楚楚可怜，“我会变成一个非常糟糕的食物。”  
小鞭子评估似的从他的眼角划过，又停在他的嘴边。接着，卡尔文卷起一批鱼丢在大卫的脚旁。

大卫惊恐地发现自己正在有点享受这样的生活，鉴于他此刻正与一只大号怪物在海上漂流，他不再去想那艘飞船或者别的什么。  
也不再想着要杀死卡尔文，实际上如果有人建议他这么做，他会建议那个人跟卡尔文好好交流一下。  
他有试过好几次背着小鞭子偷偷检查自己是不是有某部分的身体变成了触手，不然这没法解释为什么卡尔文要如此善待他，给他找来食物和淡水，并且保护他能够在海洋上不受任何其他危险动物的侵扰。  
实际上他现在的日子过得还算舒坦，他们在近海漂流着。每天卡尔文为他找来鱼和淡水，在他几次将那些肉质粗糙的鱼丢回海里以后，卡尔文拿给他的食物都变得十分能入口了。他隔两三天跳进海里清洗自己，虽然在太阳晒过后他身体表面会留下恼人的盐粒，那让他感觉自己正在被腌制。  
他甚至从一片暗礁附近不知道多久前搁浅的一艘小船上弄来了一些镁棒和器皿，开始试图为自己煮鱼汤。  
他想，如果运气够好能再碰到几艘这样的船，他说不定能在卡尔文身上筑巢。  
————————————————————————————  
然而正如他们所在的海面，风平浪静终究是短暂的。  
控制中心的人找到他们了。

 

TBC

 

起了一个很打脸的标题哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就这样吧。


End file.
